


Bundle of Joy

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mpreg, Nervousness, Out of Character, Pregnant Aziraphale, Romantic Fluff, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale recently finds out that he is having a baby. But...how will Crowley takes this news?





	Bundle of Joy

Aziraphale walked into the flat. His mind felt exhausted. The angel felt so excited and scared at the same time. He just found out that he is with child after taking _two_ home pregnancy tests. Aziraphale is ready for a child but will Crowley still want to be with him after finding out that he is going be a daddy? Well, regardless, he was going to find out. Aziraphale needs to tell Crowley and as soon as possible, too. He sat on the couch and let out a sigh. All of a sudden, he heard the door open and in walked the demon, with a couple of grocery bags.

”Hey, angel! I am home! I thought I would make some pasta tonight for dinner! How does that sound?” Crolwey spoke in a happy tone. Aziraphale smiled at him.

”That sounds lovely!” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley nodded then he headed to the kitchen to set up everything. Aziraphale decided That now would be a perfect time to tell Crowley the news. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Aziraphale stood at the archway as he watched Crowley take things out of the grocery bags, one by one. He still was not sure how to tell his husband. Crowley noticed his angel from the corner of his eyes and looked at him, catching Aziraphale off guard.

”Darling? Are you alright?” Crowley asked him as he placed a bottle of wine onto the countertop. Aziraphale gulped before he spoke to Crowley.

”I need to talk to you about something. Something important.” Aziraphale replied. Crowley turned around to fully face his husband.

”What is it that you want to talk to me about?” Crowley asked another question. Aziraphale blushed.

”Um..I think it would be a better idea if we talk about it in the living room.” Aziraphale answered. Crolwey started to feel confused but he agreed. The two of the them walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other once again.

”So, what is on your mind, love?” Crowley asked yet another question. Aziraphale gulped. He was not prepared but yet, he felt ready at the same time.

”Crowley, I know that we really haven’t talked much about it yet but...do you want children with me?” Aziraphale asked a question this time. Crowley did not even hesitate to respond.

”Yes.” Crowley replied. Aziraphale was surprised by the demon’s answer.

”Wait...really?” Azirapahle asked another question to him. Crowley nodded.

”Yes, really. I have always wanted a family with you. I never said anything much about it is because...I was not sure how you would feel about it. Plus, me being a demon and all, our sides would judge and assume that I would not be a good parent. What about you? Do you want a family with me?” Crowley replied and then asked more questions.

”Oh, absolutely, I do! Very much. I would love to have a family with the love of my life.” Aziraphale answered back to him. Crowley smiled. Aziraphale was not smiling, though. All of a sudden, Crowley’s smile disappeared.

”Angel...you do not look too happy about this, though. Are you sure you want a family?” Crowley suddenly spoke and then asked him. Aziraphale nodded.

”Yes, I do. It is just...it is just..I have something to tell you.” Aziraphale replied.

”Then _tell _me, sweetheart. You do not have to be nervous about it.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale took a deep breath.

”The thing I have have been wanting to tell is that.is that we might be having a family of our own very soon.” Aziraphale told him. It took a minute to suddenly hit Crowley with what Aziraphale just told him. Crowley’s eyes widened.

”Aziraphale..are..are you.._pregnant_?” Crowley asked him, feeling surprised. Aziraphale nodded in response.

”Yes. And I how I found out was that I took two of those pregnancy tests where you tinkle on the stick and it tells if you are expecting or not. And both of them came out positive. Plus...it does explain why I have been feeling nauseous for the last couple of days at random times. I do not know the gender yet but...I am officially having a baby. _Your _baby, Crowley.” Aziraphale explained to him. Crowley suddenly wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled his husband into a hug. Aziraphale was not sure what was going on..until he heard Crowley start to cry. 

“Dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley calmed down.

“I can not believe it. We are really having a baby. A little bundle of joy. _Our _little bundle of joy. And I do not care about the gender either. I am just so happy to finally have a family with you, Aziraphale. My dreams have finally come true!” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale smiled as he started to tear up as well and then hugged his husband back. Aziraphale’s dreams have come true, too. He also wanted to have a family. With Crowley. Even though, he felt better about how Crowley reacted to the news...there are still other reactions from other certain people in their lives that he worried about. Quite a lot. 

When the two of them pulled away, Aziraphale looked at his husband.

”I just hope our sides do not end up starting another war because of our baby. Or even try to take our child away from us.” Aziraphale said to his husband. Crowley wipes the tears away from the angel’s eyes.

”Sweetheart, I will make sure that will NEVER happen. I will protect the _both_ of you. No one is going to take them away from us because they will not live long enough to even try if I get a hold of them. I promise.” Crowley said back to him and he meant it, too. Crowley will fight anyone who tries to take their baby and/or change them. He may not be the greatest person but he was going to make sure he was going to be an amazing father. No matter what it takes. Aziraphale smiled.

”I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale told him as they held hands.

”And I love you, too, angel.” Crowley told him back then have him a kiss on the lips for several seconds. After a few more minutes of sitting on the couch, Crowley and Aziraphale decided to head back to the kitchen and get dinner started together. Crolwey was excited about the baby. Very excited to be a daddy. Aziraphale, on the other hand, he was excited, too but still nervous but with Crowley by his side, he did not feel overwhelmed by it. Until then, Crowley and Aziraphale were going to be going on the journey of pregnancy. And whatever was going to be ahead for them during that time, they will overcome any obstacles that may get in their way. Together.

**The End**


End file.
